Writing Our Own Story
by Phoenix Commander
Summary: Beacon Academy is a place were social status means more than skill. Can Team RWBY change the way the school works? How will this affect the Kingdom of Vale as a whole? Come find out. WhiteRose and Bumblebee centered with some one-sided non-reciprocated NorthPole. Cover art courtesy of SylverLining. (Discontinued)
1. Just The Way It Works

**AN: Hello everyone. Yes I posted this early I couldn't resist! As you know my buddy lymle300 passed Writing Our Own Story onto me, I hope I can do it justice and keep you hooked. The only major difference from the original plot will be that Team RWBY will have to overcome their own issues with each other's social status before the relationships kick off. Other than that the plot will be the same. Though at some point I may end up going and having our heroines set about changing the way the world looks at social status after Beacon or during Beacon...not really sure yet. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**lymle300 feel free to yell at me if I do something wrong!**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter One: Just The Way It Works**

"Alright, you ready Ruby?" the blonde asked her younger sister as they stepped off the transport ship and onto the Beacon Air-Docks.

"Yeah, lets go, Yang." The redhead replied. Both of them were eager to begin their journey to become Huntresses and take their place as defenders of their home.

Today was the start of their first year at Beacon Academy. The most highly revered school of hunters and huntresses. The kingdom of Vale touted this school as the pinnacle of honor and justice. Only ever giving insight to the nice side of the school. However it was not until they had arrived at the school, that Yang and Ruby realized that this was not the flawless school they thought it to be. This was a school of social standings, and wealth. It was a place where even your skills in battle were second in importance compared to the hierarchy of the social classes in the kingdom of Vale.

"So, first things first, we have to go to the orientation seminar. Then, we get sorted into our classes, and get set up in our dorm." Yang said as the pair made their way to the main auditorium of the academy.

"What do you mean sorted into our classes?" Ruby asked a confused look on her face.

"Right, you weren't filled in because you were rushed in on such short notice. Well, I'll let you see for yourself in the orientation." They entered the huge auditorium, which was now filled to the brim with new students. Even the balconies overlooking the stage were filled.

From their position in the crowd Ruby and Yang could see a middle aged man with silver-grey hair, clad in green and black standing on the stage with a mug in one hand and cane in the other. "Welcome everyone! I am Professor Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of this academy. I am very please to have all of you here with us this year. So lets get right into it." He said calmly. His voice carried throughout the auditorium with little effort.

The crowd went completely silent and waited for Ozpin to continue.

"Now, as I am sure you all know, you will all be separated into different classes. These lists that are showing on the screens shall designate everyone to their assigned classes. However, even though we have already sorted you all into your classes, you will all be required to show your skills in a test, to determine your best match for a partner."

"Wait, Yang. How do they already know our classes? What even are these classes?" Ruby asked confused.

"You'll find out in a second." Yang whispered back.

Ozpin continued with his explanation. "You will all be given a few hours to take your bags to your rooms, and get prepared for your opening test. You will all notice that there are 3 classes that everyone belongs to. The first is Bronze class, the next is Silver class, and the last is Gold class. You should all find what class you are in, and your room number, on this list. There is a chance for those in the lower classes to raise themselves, but it will not come easily. Now, I shall see all of you in a few hours. You are all dismissed." As the crowd moved closer to the lists Yang started to make her way over to the dorms.

"Come on, Ruby, I have been on the campus before, so I know where our room is at." She said to her sister.

Yang led the way to their new dorm. It didn't take long to reach the Bronze class area, and to find their room.

"Well, here we are." Yang said as she opened the door to their room.

As the door swung open, the small room was opened to the two girls. While it was relatively clean, it still had some signs of dirt and chipped paint. The room was also very cramped, making it unlivable to any more than two people.

"Y'know, when I saw that this was a really prestigious school, and when I saw all those extravagant rooms, I was expecting nicer rooms." Ruby said with slight frown.

"Oh, there are nicer rooms, but this is Bronze class. Bronze class is made for the lower class people. Those who never really had much, and the ones who are low on the social ladder." The blonde brawler said a little dejectedly.

"So we get stuck with this lousy ass room because we are poorer than some others here?" Ruby said angrily.

"It's a messed up system, but yea, that's basically it. Our class also determines some of our actual classes, some of our available activities and commodities, and even what we can get for food on campus." Yang said as she started to unpack her belongings.

"Lets just get ready and get this test over with." Ruby said as she tossed her stuff onto her bed.

The two sisters made their way to the designated test area. It was a big open forest, but the particular starting area was on a cliff overlooking the treetops. There were many small metal plates that looked like launch pads of some sort. Ozpin was standing in front of the students with his back towards the cliff.

"Alright, now that you all are here, we shall begin the examination. The goal is to make your way through the forest and find the items we set up for you. When you get into the forest, however, you must be partners with the first person who meets your eyes. When you collect your item, you must fight your way to the finish area. While the partner you find in the forest will most likely be your partner permanently, you will still not technically be partners yet. It will be about 3 or 4 days later when we determine your partners. Now, any questions?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the new students.

The crowd stayed silent, not a single answer to the question.

"Good, then lets begin." Ozpin said.

One by one, the students on the pads began getting launched into the air. Ruby had been separated from Yang during the flight, but managed to land safely by using her scythe to slow her descent. She heard someone not too far from her, and headed in that direction. When she passed the tree ahead, her pale Grey eyes met with sky Blue. Her white hair matched her white and red vest/blouse combination, and bright white skirt.

_"Whoa, who is this girl? I don't remember seeing her at the orientation. I'm sure I would have remembered that pure white hair, and those beautiful eyes. Wait, what am I thinking, I just met her I don't even know who she is yet." _Ruby thought.

* * *

_**Weiss**_

_"Great looks like I'm partnered with a Bronze Class."_ Weiss thought with a sigh as she locked eyes with the red clad reaper standing before her. "Well, I guess this means we're partners then. The name is Weiss Schnee. Heir to the Schnee fortune." She said a little coldly

"Uhhh..." The reaper just stared at her.

"Are, you okay?" Weiss asked placing a hand on her hip.

"What? Oh, yea, I'm fine." Weiss' question had snapped the girl from her daydreaming.

"You would be..." Weiss prompted.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby replied.

"Well then Ruby, so long as you don't get in my way, I'm sure we can find our way out of this easily enough." Weiss said as she started to walk off.

"What do you mean 'so long as I don't get in your way'?"

Weiss had already had a head start, so Ruby had sprint to catch up. They walked in silence for most of the journey. Neither of them wanting to draw attention to themselves.

_"Man, what was up with that? I just spaced out when I looked at her. Pull it together, Ruby, how could you be losing it over a girl you just met. Pull yourself together. Besides you'll probably never be good enough for the likes of her." Ruby berated herself._

"There's a pack of Beowolves ahead, I don't think we can get passed them without a fight." Weiss' voice pulled Ruby out of her thoughts

"Then lets get to it." She said as she pulled the bolt back on Crescent Rose to ready a bullet.

Ruby sprung out from the tree line, slicing into the first few Beowolves near her. As the rest noticed the sudden attack, Weiss pinned a few of them to the ground with the glyphs of her semblance and struck them. Her blade either found their hearts or slashed across their throats. As more started at them, they moved to defend themselves. Together Ruby and Weiss took many of the Beowolf pack down, but they were still coming in droves.

"We have to make a run for it!" Weiss shouted. As she struck a Beowolf in the chest and twisted her blade to make sure it stayed dead.

Ruby waited until she saw an opening. When she saw the one see needed she went for it. With a quick, elegant spin she tore through the strays in front of her, making an opening for her and Weiss to run.

"Lets go!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed Weiss' hand and sprinted off towards their destination.

* * *

_**The Altar**_

As the red and white pair made their way to the large clearing that held their goal, they saw many alters with different chess pieces on them.

"Alright, we got our piece, now lets find the finish area." Ruby said picking up a white knight piece.

"Rubes!" A voice shouted. A voice that Ruby instantly recognized as Yang's.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted back with a wave.

Yang had run up to where her sister had been. They recapped on all that had happened to each other on the way. As it turned out Yang had met her partner during a fight with a pair of Ursa. Ruby noticed that a few strands of her sister's hair were shorter than they had been.

_"Poor Ursa."_ Ruby thought.

"Okay, Yang, we have our piece it's time to go." Yang's partner said also holding up one of the white knight pieces.

"Coming, Blake. Lets go finish the test then." Yang said with a smile.

"Hey, I don't mean to trouble any small family reunion or anything, but there appears to be a Deathstalker coming this way, chasing some other students." Weiss had pointed out the two who were being chased. The first, she recognized as her own roommate, Pyrrha Nikos. But she didn't know the other three that were with her.


	2. The Battle at the Altar

**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long hiatus life demon need to be exorcised. Hopefully there will be no more unexpected delays. Now lets get this long awaited show on the road! Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY! IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS!**

**lymle300 I don't know where you are but apparently I'm doing something right.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Battle at the Altar**

"We have to go help them!" Weiss shouted as she lined her rapier with ice-dust and readied herself to attack the death stalker.

Ruby also readied Crescent Rose swapping out her standard ammunition with higher caliber dust-infused rounds. "I'm going with you Weiss."

"Like hell you are Ruby! That's a death stalker! I know you can handle beowolves and ursai but you haven't faced a death stalker before!" Yang protested as she stepped in front of Ruby.

"Me and Weiss are going to do something, Yang!" She retorted as she pushed past her sister and pulled the bolt of her scythe prepping a bullet.

Blake started to say but Yang interrupted her. "Yang, lets just leave, we have our piece-"

"I don't care if this is some test we have to finish, I'm not leaving my little sis alone against that thing. If you won't help us, fine, whatever. But I am going to help them!" Yang said her eye's blazing crimson as Yang's weapon a pair of gold and black gauntlets named Ember Celica formed around her forearms and she sprinted after Ruby.

"Yang, wait. I, uh, damn it Yang." Blake said annoyed. She drew her weapon Gambol Shroud, a variation of a katana and a cleaver, from its sheath. "You're going to get yourself killed." She muttered as she sprinted after the fiery blonde.

Ruby had managed to get ahead of the others and fired a round from Crescent Rose using the recoil of the shot to close the distance. As she got within striking range of the Grimm she tried to bring the blade of her scythe down onto it's head. Unfortunately the armor of a death stalker is one of the hardest materials in nature. The blow bounced off the creature leaving it without so much as a scratch.

_"So my blade didn't work. How about a bullet then?"_ Ruby thought as she jumped back and fired a round into the death stalker's face. The high caliber dust-infused round had about the same effect as her blade. "Crap." She said as she turned to run back towards the others.

Then Pyrrha's partner - named Jaune - called out "Nevermore!" His cry was answered by an ear shattering screech as the prince of the Grimm made it's presence known. The Nevermore's cry was followed closely by a rain of large black feathers. All of which were aim in Ruby's general direction. Thanks to bad luck one of the feathers snagged Ruby's red cloak pinning it to the ground as she was running. She landed sprawled across the ground, trapped by her pinned cloak.

To make matters worse as Ruby was pulling on her cloak trying to get it free the Death Stalker moved in towards her.

Yang saw what was happening and called to Ruby to get her attention. "Ruby get out of there!"

"Can't you see I'm trying!" Ruby called back while tugging frantically on her cloak. Then the Death Stalker's stinger struck at Ruby's unprotected form.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out seeing the impending strike. The she saw a brief flash of white followed by a loud cracking sound. Weiss had propelled herself at the Death Stalker by using one of her glyphs. She then stabbed her rapier - named Myrtenaster - into the ground and focused the ice-dust along her blade and into the ground, building it into a wall of ice.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked uncertainly as she moved her arm from in front of her face. "Whoa!" She whispered. The stinger had been trapped in the ice only a few inches from where she crouched.

_"That stupid peasant! What did she think she was doing taking on a Death Stalker alone? Though I will say she is brave if a little reckless. Maybe I can try and be nicer. She won't make it far anyway thanks to her social status."_ Weiss thought. "You are so stupid you could have died just now! But you were brave enough to fight a Death Stalker most can't say the same. You might just make it to the silver class with your skill." Weiss had subconsciously emphasized the 'might' and she didn't miss the slump in Ruby's shoulders either. "If you promise to keep working hard. I'll promise to be nicer. Is it a deal?" She said then she slashed at the feather holding Ruby to the ground and helped her up.

"You got it Weiss. I'll try to slow down so you can keep up." Ruby replied smirking at the indignant look that crossed Weiss' features. Then the pair sprinted back towards the others. Followed from above by the screeching Nevermore.

"Guys that thing is coming back." Jaune said worriedly.

"We have what we came for lets just leave." Blake said looking towards the cliffs of Beacon.

"You're right there is no use fighting if we don't have to." Ruby said nodding in agreement. Then she started sprinting off stopping on a nearby stone waiting for them to catch up.

Unfortunately the Nevermore had no intention of letting the huntsmen in training get away from it. As the eight sprinted towards some of the old ruins for cover it circled around until it hovered in front of them. With another loud cry it let loose a wave of feathers in their direction.

As they took cover one of the other students who was armed with a pair of automatic pistols called over to his partner. "Nora distract it!"

"On it Ren!" When the wave of feathers stopped Nora pulled her weapon off her back. A silver colored grenade launcher stamped with a hammer and a lightning bolt named Magnhild. As she took aim and fired at the Nevermore the canisters trailed pink dust and then exploded around and on it stunning it just long enough for them to make it to the bridge that spanned the chasm in front of them.

As they started to make it across though the Nevermore recovered and crashed through the bridge sending the students sprawling. Blake however was knocked into the chasm. She recovered quickly and used her weapon as a grapnel to swing to the other side of the bridge to regroup with them. "That thing is tougher than it looks." Blake said glancing over at Yang.

"Then lets give it everything we've got." Yang said loading a shell into her gauntlets.

With the combined effort of the eight students they were able to devise a plan and trap the Nevermore at the base of the cliff and launch Ruby towards it. Weiss was able to then use her glyphs to help Ruby drag the Grimm up the cliff with the blade of Crescent Rose until it was caught on the edge. Then she fired her weapon twice removing its head. She turned and looked down at the others below her. "Guess that's it then. Time to head back to Beacon." she said. With that she started making her way back down to join her friends.

"Excellent job, everyone. You all did well. Now that you have completed your test, you can all go back to your rooms and relax. We will call you all together when we have the partners decided, and the teams made." Glynda said as the group walked into the auditorium of the school.

* * *

**_Morning_**

"Would all students, please make your way to the main auditorium at this time, thank you." The intercom's voice rang through the halls of the school. Today was to be the day they were assigned partners and teams. About 15 minutes after the announcement was made, Ozpin had begun his speech.

"Good morning, everyone. Glad to see you all could make it. Now, today you shall all be assigned your partners, and teams. I shall announce partners now, and later in the day, the teams. If you could all step up to the boards, you shall see all your names listed. Find yours and find your partner."

"Good luck, Rubes." Yang said giving Ruby a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby replied as she went over to the board to find out whom her partner would be.


	3. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

AN: So massive rant time! I've recently discovered that the writer of White Roses and Lady bugs, xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx, has been getting death threats because of her story. I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT BEHAVIOR! If you have been one of the people that have been sending the threats and are in the compound then kindly get the out. I do not care if I lose followers because of it. That kind of behavior is unacceptable! - Phoenix Commander signing off


	4. The Teams

**AN: Hey guys sorry this is late. I'm actually behind on all of my updates the life demon won't let me write! Any way I am going to leave my message up consider it a warning. I do plan on keeping this T rated so I removed the curse in the message but if at anytime you feel the rating needs to change don't hesitate to let me know.**

**The original first chapter of this story actually had Ruby and Weiss having a little misunderstanding before the teams were formed. I will still be using most of that argument but it will be based more on them beginning to see how social status can get in the way of things and prompt them, along with the rest of the gang, to begin tearing down the social normality. I will also still be using the Pyrrha one-sided North Pole as well. Not yet sure if I'm gonna actually get her together with Jaune though. Before people start asking yes, the White Fang along with Cinder and her crew will still play apart. Though as of right now I have absolutely no idea what it will be. You can also expect this for the most part to be a semi-serious light-hearted fanfic with a side helping of antics. Most of which may involve Pyrrha, trying to gain Weiss' affection, and her team and team RWBY trying to stop her. Or at least Jaune, Ren, and RWBY. Nora may side with Pyrrha just because she finds it fun. The reason it will be at least semi-light hearted with some minor fourth wall breaking instead of a fully serious drama filled fanfic, is because if I don't post something at least once a week that is mostly light-hearted my clinical depression is going to put me into a state of complete isolation. If that happens the updates would be slowed down to least once month until I snapped out of it. That is the last thing both of us want.**

**That said there will still be drama in this fic just not 100 percent of the time. Now enough about me on with the show. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**lymle300, welcome back to the Phoenix Compound. Glad to see your still alive. You had better be glad I'm not a drill sergeant otherwise the motivation you get from me in order to write would be in the form of a size ten combat boot.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Teams**

Ruby stepped up to the board, praying she got the partner she wanted.

_"Please, for the love of god, please. Just let it be her. Wait, why do I care about if she's my partner?"_ Ruby shook away the strange thought as she went down the list, finding her name. "Lets see here, Ruby Rose, and... Ah! She is my partner!" Ruby whispered as her eye's found the name of her partner.

While Ruby celebrated being partnered with the one she wanted, her older sister found hers.

"See, I told you we would end up being partners, Blake." Yang said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you were right, Yang." Blake said with a slight shrug.

Meanwhile, Weiss had been looking for her partner in the crowd, having already read the board she knew who to look for. Given the fact she barely broke five and half feet in her heels it wasn't exactly an easy feat.

_"She has to be around here somewhere." _Weiss thought.

"Excuse me, Ms. Schnee..." A voice from behind her pulled her from her thoughts.

* * *

**_Back with Ruby, Yang and Blake_**

"I wonder where she is. I know its crowded, but you'd think that we would have at least seen her somewhere." Ruby said a little anxiously.

As Ruby finished her statement, a taller, blonde woman with glasses approached the three. They recognized her as the woman who had greeted them when they had returned from their assignment in the forest.

"Excuse me, you are Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, correct?"

"Yep, that's us. Why what's going on?" Yang asked.

"Professor Ozpin would like to see you all in his office, your partner, Weiss Schnee is already there. I'll take you all to Mr. Ozpin now, if you'd like." Glynda replied.

"Well, we don't exactly know our way around, so that would be nice Ms..." Blake prompted.

"Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch. I am a teacher here at Beacon, and assistant to Professor Ozpin." Glynda answered rather curtly.

"Right, well, lead the way then." Ruby said eagerly.

* * *

**_Ozpin's Office_**

Though the crowd may have thinned out a bit since they started their search, it was still crowded. About five minutes later, the five of them finally broke through the mass of students still looking for their partners, and out of the auditorium. Another five minutes later, and the group had finally made their way to Ozpin's office.

"Ah, Glynda, I see you were able to locate the other three. But might I ask, what took you so long?"

"I don't want to hear shit, Ozpin! I asked you, 'Don't you think we should have a more organized way of doing this?' and you said, 'Don't worry, I have it under control.' I turn my back for a second and you turn it into a riot. Not even a warning you asshole, so don't go giving me shit about 'what took you so long'!" Glynda started to rant at him.

Ozpin held up a hand and tried to placate his upset assistant. "Okay, Okay, Glynda settle down, I was joking. Anyways, now that you four are here, we have four more to wait on." He said.

It took about thirty minutes for the other four wayward students to be found. Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss recognized them as they came in one by one, they were the other four students that had helped them deal with the Nevermore and Deathstalker. First, Weiss' roommate and friend Pyrrha, whom Weiss greeted as she entered. Next, were the grenadier named Nora and the green clad pistol wielder named Ren. They apparently already knew each other pretty well since Nora was clinging to Ren as if she were a sloth. Finally, after them, the last one to come in was, Jaune Arc the one who had warned them about the Nevermore.

"Good, now that everyone is here, we can begin. Why don't you all take a seat," Ozpin said motioning towards the chairs that were in front of his desk.

The eight promptly took a seat in the closest chair.

"Now, you are all most likely wondering why you are here. Well, no one knows, but most people answer that it's just to live life how you want." Ozpin said chuckling a little as he took a sip from a coffee mug that was on his desk.

While the students looked at him in confusion, Ozpin's chuckle and poor joke earned him a slap on the back of his head and glare from Glynda. Her weapon of choice at this time just so happened to be a rolled up newspaper that she had just finished reading.

"And this is why I am his assistant. Someone needs to keep some semblance of order in this place." Glynda said coldly. Her remark even earned a shudder from Weiss.

Ozpin inched away from his irate assistant and started to explain why the eight were there. "Now, in all seriousness, you are all here because of a peculiar situation we have with you all. Conveniently, most of the students who were partnered were all in the same class. Making it easy on us. However, because of the diversity of your teams we are appointing you as two teams. The first is team RWBY, consisting of Ruby Rose as team leader, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The other, is team JNPR, consisting of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. Don't ask why we are going by his last name, not his first." He said waving off any questions.

The remark earned him another slap of the newspaper from Glynda.

"Ow! Alright, I get it, no more jokes!" Ozpin said. Then he grumbled under his breath, "Your weapon shouldn't be that riding crop it should be that damn newspaper."

"What was that Ozpin? They can't hear you when you mumble." Glynda said waving said newspaper under his nose.

"I said the reason you are all here is because you are to be placed in your teams before anyone else. The reason we are doing this is because of the diversity in your social classes. You all have at least one of each class in your team, which poses a bit of a problem for boarding purposes. Normally, we would just have everyone stay in the rooms they already have, but because of where you are all staying; we have decided to transfer you all to the Silver class. The eight of you will be placed into two rooms, one for each team. Effective immediately."

The group before him were all shocked about this news, except for Nora, who for some reason was looking at corner of the office and mumbling about what a sloth sounds like.

"You eight will be excused from the team announcements if you wish not to attend them. You are all excused from classes this afternoon as well in order move your things to your new rooms. Thank you for your cooperation, you are all dismissed." Ozpin said calmly with a somewhat wary glance at Glynda.

The eight left the room without another word; still trying to process what was just said to them.

"We are all in the same class now." Blake said when the door closed.

"The same rooms." Yang agreed, oddly enough her emotions were somewhat subdued as she processed the new information.

"This should get interesting." Weiss said. She was thinking about the fact that all three social classes were represented on her team and that she was effectively being demoted to silver class. She wasn't sure how her father would handle hearing the news.

"What makes you say that, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, its nothing..." Weiss replied waving off her concern.

"Okay, if you say so..." Ruby said with a hint of doubt.

The awkward silence sat until they went separate ways to get their belongings from their rooms.

* * *

**_Back in Ozpin's office_**

"Hey, Ozpin, did you ever tell them what the room numbers were?" Glynda asked suddenly.

"Ah damn, I knew I forgot something." Ozpin said frowning slightly. He started to try and cover his head and ears in order to prepare himself for the rant that would follow.

"What The Hell Ozpin! Now I have to go track them all down again, and they aren't just in one room this time!" Some of the students that could hear Glynda's shouting from the auditorium, along with the sound of her newspaper as it once again found the back and side of headmaster's head, cringed slightly.


	5. Realizations

**AN: I'm still alive! Ok few things and then I'll leave you to it. One-sided relationship and emotions being toyed with will commence now. Coupled with the issues of mixing and demoting classes. Lets see how things unfold. ****I will not be updating 20th - 28th I will in fact be in San Diego celebrating my 21st birthday.**** Writing drunk will not end well. ****Also if you haven't already go give my buddy lymle300's stories a look you won't be disappointed!**** That should about do it. Hopefully I will be back on schedule after the 28th. See you all soon. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Realizations**

"So, this is our new room, huh?" Ruby questioned a little irritated as the door opened to reveal a comfortable dorm room. To say it was an improvement from the dorm she and Yang had been sharing not two days earlier would barely scratch the surface. She couldn't help but feel a little upset knowing that she had been elevated to another class with better accommodations, along the other perks that went with the silver class, just because of the way her team formed.

Blake's reaction was more or less neutral as she had originally been from the silver class thus her status had remained unchanged.

"Hey Ruby, look, we are right across the hall from you guys." Jaune said from across the hall.

"I guess that makes sense." The redhead replied with a small shrug.

"Come on, Jaune, we might as well start putting the stuff away now, you know those girls won't be helping us. Well, maybe Pyrrha, but definitely not Nora." Ren said as he looked at his friend as she pulled a sloth shaped suitcase behind her. He just shook his head, picked up his suitcase and followed her into JNPR's dorm.

"Right, I'll be right there Ren! I got to go Ruby, see you later." Jaune said as he hurried after the pair.

Suddenly Pyrrha tackled Weiss to the ground she had tears forming in her eyes. "Don't worry, Weiss! We may not be roommates anymore, but I'm still your friend, I will always remember you!"

"Jeez. Pyrrha, our rooms are right across the hall from each other's. You didn't need to tackle me." Weiss groaned as she struggled to free herself from the taller girl's iron grip.

"I know, it's so far. But don't cry, Weiss, I will be here for you." Pyrrha said tightening her grip on her struggling friend

"You're the one crying, not me." Weiss said still straining against the hug. "And if you don't let go of me I'll really give you a reason to cry you big oaf!" At Weiss' shout Pyrrha finally relented and followed her team into their room.

After the two teams finished setting up their rooms, they decided on turning in early for the night. Before they actually went to sleep, however, Ruby had to talk with Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby whispered.

"Yea, What's up?" Weiss asked as she untied her ponytail.

"So, it looks like you got to see how things are for normal people." Ruby stated bluntly. She was still uncomfortable with the sudden change in her apparent social status.

"Yeah, but you are only half right Ruby. The silver class is still not as large as the bronze class. I also can't say I'm happy being demoted to the silver class. I can say things may get interesting though." Weiss said as she turned to face her partner.

"What do you mean interesting?" Ruby asked her anger rising a little.

"I was born into the gold class. How do you think my father will react when he finds out? Or for that matter my team leader is from the bronze class?" Weiss asked. She knew he wouldn't take it well. At the very least he would make a move to try and get her placed back into the gold class.

"So you think being born into your money and status is more important than actually having to work for it?!" Ruby said trying to keep her voice down as Blake and Yang were sleeping.

"No that's not at all what I mean. Yes status is important but not everyone can see that earning that status is what makes you worthy of it. I want to be worthy of my status and while I hadn't planned on being demoted I suppose I can learn to deal with it." Weiss said as she realized that her partner was not too impressed with the way things were run here. _"Maybe she isn't going to be so bad of a partner after all. Especially if she wants to change how things work here."_ Weiss thought.

"Lets talk about this more later alright Weiss?" Ruby asked as she stretched and stifled a yawn.

"Alright Ruby sleep well." Weiss said as she climbed into her bed.

Ruby went to her own bed, silently laying, thinking about that day.

* * *

The next day, the two teams decided that it would be better for them to go to their classes together. Ruby and Weiss had their first three classes with Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha nearly fainted when she heard that she wouldn't be separated from Weiss by anymore than just two doors and a hallway. Blake and Yang had their first three classes, however, with Nora and Ren. Their last three classes of the day, they all had together.

The first two classes of the day went normally for both groups, with Pyrrha clinging close to Weiss. For some reason watching the pair made Ruby feel a little jealous. _"Why do I feel like this? Ugh! I barely know her and besides its not like anyone would approve of a mixing of the classes. Hell even our team had to be formed outside of the public eye."_ Ruby thought. On their way to third period however, a few classmates just had to ask them a question.

"Hey, Weiss. Is it true that you and Pyrrha are going out? We always see you two together, sometimes you are holding hands, and other times you have your arms linked. What's going on?" One of the girls sitting behind them asked.

Ruby's jealousy seemed to grow as Weiss leaned in and replied. "Oh, no, no, no. For the hundredth time, there is nothing going on between me and Pyrrha."

"Come on, Pyrrha what do you think? You don't have to be shy in public. But I do find it really cute when you get so clammed up, hehe." Another said trying to get a little information from the tall redhead.

Weiss was starting to get a little annoyed with the questions. Questions she had already answered many times with the same reply that they were not going out.

_"Maybe this will at least get them to shut up and drop the subject. Sorry about this Pyrrha."_ Weiss thought as she planted a kiss on Pyrrha's cheek, causing all the girls watching them to go giddy with excitement, while Pyrrha sat stunned by what had just transpired.

"W-wwwww what was t-tt that about W-ww Weiss?" Pyrrha stuttered uncontrollably.

"Just play along I'm getting sick of their questions." Weiss whispered in her ear. Unfortunately the display only increased Ruby's sense of jealousy.

"Oh, Weiss, I didn't know you had such a daring side to you! But you and Pyrrha, together? I'm so shocked!" Ruby finished her statement with an evil grin, looking straight at Pyrrha, who gave the exact response Ruby was hoping for.

"What, we, no, we aren't together, no, we aren't, doing anything like that, no, who, what, wha, huh?" Pyrrha stuttered before promptly fainting at the sudden shock. While Ruby almost busted a gut laughing, and Weiss was trying to hold back her own laughter, while scolding Ruby for doing something so horrible to Pyrrha. But she was a little confused as to why Pyrrha reacted like she did.

After they woke Pyrrha up and finished their third class, they met up with the other group of four, going for lunch break together. "Well, its nice to see that you and Weiss, are getting along well." Yang said as she joined Ruby and the others at the table.

"Thanks, Yang. I was kinda nervous when I found out we were partners." Ruby said as she attacked her food.

"Yea, seems like it..." Yang said thinking. She had a suspicion that Ruby may not have been paying attention to her own feelings. She had heard about what had happened in their class from Jaune as she went to get her food.

Blake took notice of how much Yang was staring at Ruby when she was looking away.

"Yang, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Blake asked with a worried look.

"Oh, no, I'm cool Blake. You know I'm a cool gal." Yang said quickly as she toyed with her food.

"Well then Miss Cool Gal, why do you keep staring at your sister." Blake asked rather bluntly causing Yang to blush in embarrassment at being caught.

"Oh, no reason, really. I just hope anything doesn't hurt her. Say, maybe a white haired rich girl." Yang replied evenly.

"Yang, I know you are just watching out for your sister, but they do seem to at least be getting along. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Blake said returning to her food.

Yang had turned away to mumble to herself. "That's kind of what worries me." She was thinking about what long-term effect their teams being mixed would have. You didn't demote classes without some form of fallout.

"What was that, Yang?" Blake asked when she heard the mumbled words.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Yang said quickly.

"Oh, okay then. If you say so..." Blake had been pretty doubtful that it had just been nothing.

The sound of the intercom interrupted them suddenly. "Would teams RWBY and JNPR, please come to Professor Ozpin's office. Teams RWBY and JNPR, please come to Professor Ozpin's office. Thank you."

"What could he possibly want?" Yang asked as she followed the group to the headmaster's office.


	6. Status, Schedules and Mugs

**AN: I am so sorry this took so long to get updated. I had planned to have this out last weekend but Independence Day snuck up on me. Followed by a really crappy work week involving 40+ hours of programming work that my boss threw at me that should have been done while I was on leave. I swear if we weren't basically family I would have invented an exploding lemon by now and placed it in his house. Also to any of you who may be concerned about the pairings. This is a White Rose/Bumblebee fanfic. Any and all NorthPole is completely one-sided and used only for humorous ****situations. If this turns you away from this story then I am sorry to see you go and hope to see you elsewhere. **

**Lastly and I think this may upset lymle300 but I am going to use a pair of OC's for this story. The reason is at one point I plan to turn this story in a Hunger Games style direction. At least in terms of a full blown rebellion. It will be three pronged. White Fang on one side, Vale on the other, and RWBY, JNPR and the OC's in the middle. It'll be a while till we reach that point but it will come. Those of you who have read my other fanfics will recognize the OC's. If this worries you let me assure you their roles will be as supportive characters only. Also for obvious reasons their last names will be changed and they will have no ties to team RWBY other than a platonic bond that may eventually form later down the road. Now good luck and good hunting. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**lymle300 you have left me to my own devices with this story. I hope you enjoy the ****monster you are letting me create because this will be glorious!**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Status, Schedules and Mugs**

"Glad to see you all could make it. How has your first day as teams been?" Ozpin asked as the eight students walked into his office. They all replied that their first day had been fairly normal and that everything was fine.

"Good, now I know that we said that we had sorted this all out with the whole 'Being in different classes and having to move' thing yesterday, but it appears we have another problem." Ozpin said after hearing their responses. The group's fairly normal day was going to become much harder, for a few at least.

"What's the problem Professor?" Ren asked while trying to keep Nora focused on the conversation. She was staring off into the same corner she had been looking at the day before.

"Well the schedules we had provided you had been made with the expectation that your classes would fit your social status here at the school. We did not have the time yesterday to prepare schedules that would accommodate the change in your status." Ozpin said. He noticed a slight change in Ruby's demeanor; he recognized it as the look of someone who was not happy with the way social standing was dealt with. _"I might not have the influence to change how this school looks at status, but maybe having these mixed teams will get the council to finally listen to reason." _Ozpin had tried to get the ruling council of Vale to lift the decision for social status to decide how education worked at the academy with no success.

"So you'll be giving us new schedules then?" Weiss asked, pulling Ozpin from his thoughts.

"That is correct Miss Schnee. Ms. Goodwitch can you please get our students new schedules please?" Ozpin asked Glynda. When she came back into the office she placed the schedules in front of the students.

"Just in case Professor Ozpin forgets to give you the schedules I'll give these to you all first so I don't have to track you all down again later." She said sending a glare toward Ozpin, who then sub-consciously winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?" He asked his still irritated assistant.

"What do you think?" She replied before turning on her heel and leaving the office.

"Anyway, as you eight will see with the exception of Miss Belladonna, Mr. Ren and Miss Valkyrie, your new schedules are tailored to your new standing in the Silver Class." Ozpin said motioning toward the schedules that were in front of the students. "When your final three classes for the day are finished I suggest you all take a tour around the Silver sections of the school to better acquaint yourselves with where your new classes will be. Miss Belladonna, Mr. Ren and Miss Valkyrie I expect each of you to answer any questions your teammates may have. If there are no questions I have to see someone about getting rid of the newspapers in the school."

As soon as the words left Ozpin's mouth Glynda's answering shout came from the direction of the open office door. "If you try to get rid of the newspapers in the school I'll be disposing of your mug collection!" Her shout was followed by a mug bearing the Vale crest, which shattered against the unlucky Headmaster's skull. It was swiftly followed by four more. Three smashed against the wall and the fourth went out the window. A few seconds later and a shout from CRDL's team leader could clearly be heard.

"You eight may want to go onto your last few classes. She might start throwing more of my mugs and it will take a while for her to calm down." Ozpin said. He was crouched under his desk and holding a handkerchief to his slightly bleeding head. He was pretty sure he also had a concussion. The group hurriedly grabbed their things and left the office ducking as another mug sailed over their heads and shattered on the desk.

* * *

**_Halls of Beacon's Silver Section_**

After team RWBY's final classes for the day they had decided to follow Ozpin's advice and let Blake give them a full tour of the Silver Section of Beacon Academy. So far Yang had taken the change of environment in stride despite her original apprehension for her promotion to the Silver Class. The same could not be said for a certain brunette and a white haired heiress. Ruby was silently glowering as she compared everything Blake showed the three teens with what she had seen while in the Bronze Section her first night at Beacon. Weiss on the other hand was trying to maintain a better attitude but if one looked closer they would see a slight twitch of her left eye. The only clue that she disliked what she saw. It was going to take more than one day for the red and white pair to get used to their new environment.

"Well I have to say Blake the Silver Class might not be so bad after all. Not to mention it is easier for the people of the Bronze Class to gain this status." Yang said as the four returned to their dorm after Blake's tour.

"Yang, you forget we are still Bronze Class. As soon as we leave these walls we'll be back to the slums." Ruby said pushing past her sister and into their dorm, before diving face down onto her bed.

"Ruby what are-" Yang started but quieted as Blake placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that said they should talk out in the hall.

As the black and yellow duo left the room Blake looked at Weiss and then nodded her head in Ruby's direction. Weiss just nodded in return and closed the door to the room.

"Ruby, do you want to talk about what's wrong?" Weiss asked standing on a chair so she could clearly see her team leader.

"You already know why I'm upset Weiss. This school, this kingdom...the way things are run here it's not fair. Those who strive to actually make something of themselves are in the poor districts of Vale and if they are lucky the moderate districts. Then you have those who were born with wealth, those who haven't done a single day of work and they live like kings." Ruby said still facedown in her pillow.

"Your not wrong Ruby. That's why we need to show the people of Vale that status should not be attained just through wealth but by hard work as well." Weiss said as she flipped Ruby onto her back so she was looking at her. Ruby could see the determination in her partner's eyes. Even though she had seen that glimpse of distaste in Weiss' eyes the white haired girl had been making an effort to start getting used to the change in her station. All Ruby could feel right then was embarrassment, all she had done that day was compare everything she had seen in the Sliver Class to the Bronze Class. If she wanted to make a difference she had to get used the change and then show the Kingdom of Vale that she was worthy of being in the Silver Class. That was the only way people were going to take notice. That was the only way the Kingdom of Vale would change its views.

"I'm such an idiot. I've done nothing to make an effort to deal with my situation. I got into the Silver Class by luck. Now I need to show everyone I'm worthy of my new station." Ruby said a look of realization on her face.

"Now that's the way you should be thinking. Besides it's only been one day and we have four years to make a difference here. I also remember you promising to keep working hard. That means I have to as well. After all I'm your partner, it wouldn't look good if you got too far ahead of me." Weiss said with slight smile as she climbed off the chair and onto her own bed. _"I just hope father doesn't do something rash if or when he learns about our team." _Weiss thought as sleep started to over take her.

* * *

**_Blake and Yang_**

"So why did you drag me out here?" Yang asked when the door to their dorm closed.

"Because Yang you're being oblivious to how your sister feels!" Blake said trying to keep from shouting. "She obviously hates the way this school and this Kingdom looks at status. I can't say I blame her because I do as well."

"Well it's not like we have the ability to change how things are run around here! It takes more than just two people or even one team to make a difference." Yang retorted as she turned and started to walk down the hall. She needed to cool down before she broke something or someone. Sure she disliked how things were run in Vale and Beacon but she was also practical about it. It would indeed take more than one team to make a difference. Blake didn't even try to stop Yang she just walked back into their dorm and followed Weiss and Ruby into the realms of dreams.

* * *

**_Ozpin's Office: Two A.M._**

"So my friend, when do you believe you should come clean to them?" The voice asked from Ozpin's left. The speaker was keeping to the shadows of the Headmaster's office.

Ozpin turned toward the direction of the voice to look at the red and grey clad hunter. "Soon Qrow, there is no reason they need to know about what has been set in motion. Besides its only been one day."

"Just promise me you'll take care of them. I don't need to remind you that some of the people that made any progress towards this ideal have died and I still haven't forgiven you for that." Qrow said quietly.

Ozpin sighed as he thought of the two huntresses Qrow was referring to. Qrow's team had been in the exact same situation as team RWBY. "You have my word Qrow. Teams RWBY and JNPR will not come to harm in this endeavor. I have a few friends that will be looking out for them." He replied listening to the sound of Qrow's cloak as he leapt out the office window. The winds of change were beginning to blow once more in the Kingdom of Vale.


	7. White and Gold

**AN: Sorry about the scattered updates everyone. It's going to be like this for a while. Another short chapter this time. When it comes to the layout of Vale City picture a three spoked wheel with each of the three slices as a district and each district divided by a wall with Beacon in the exact center of it all. ****Expect the next couple chapters to go into more detail with the descriptions of the other two districts. I'll most likely redo this chapter later to put more detail into the description for the Bronze District. I also settled on the latin words for White, Gold, and Blue for the names for the OC's. That should about do it. Thank you everyone for putting up with all the delays and sticking with this story there is much more to come. On with the show! Good luck and good hunting. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**lymle300 you passed this story to me because you think I can handle drama better. Drama you shall have along with general skullduggery and espionage.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Six: White and Gold**

Albus Aurum sighed as he checked his old pocket watch. It was just after two A.M., he had been following team RWBY's brawler since she had stormed off after her argument with her partner. _"She's been wandering around for almost six hours. She really needs a better outlet." _The white and gold clad huntsman thought as he watched Yang walk down a side street in Vale's Bronze District. When Ozpin first approached Albus and his partner Caeruleus about keeping teams RWBY and JNPR safe, or at the very least lessening any opposition towards them, they had been wary about accepting the assignment. Their attitude changed when Ozpin told them why he wanted them assigned to protecting the teams. Albus and Caeruleus had been friends with Qrow's team and they would be damned if they let another person die just because they wanted to bring about a much needed change to the Kingdom of Vale. Albus closed his watch with a subtle click, checked that his repeating dust-steel crossbow was snug in its holster and leapt from the roof he was on to the alley below intending to keep the girl in sight from the street. _"Should be easy to keep an eye on here from this level. Besides even if I can't see her I can hear what she is saying even from here." _He thought as his ear twitched at the sound of the upset blonde. It wasn't an exaggeration, the raptor family of bird faunus had exceptional hearing. This trait was also true for the phoenix faunus currently watching Yang. Keeping to the shadows and following from a distance Albus followed her as she made her way to the center of the district, listening as she vent her frustration to the air.

"Why do the others think they can change how this place works?! This sort of thinking is only going to get them hurt!" Yang said almost shouting as she passed one of the many run-down buildings in the district. _"Then again Ruby was just old enough to be able to remember that her mother and mine had died because they held similar beliefs."_ Yang thought, she stopped walking as she realized that the deaths of those two huntresses could have been one of the reasons why her half-sister wanted the change. Inequality had played a part in their deaths so it would make sense that Ruby would want to carry out their ideals of equality even if she didn't have the whole picture of what she was up against. At first she didn't even know that inequality was a problem in Beacon Academy and not just the Vale City proper. Yang backed toward the wall of the dilapidated building she was next to and slid down the wall sitting on the ground. "Summer, mom. I wish you guys were here. I don't know what to do. Do I help them or try to get them to change their minds before they get hurt?" Yang sighed as she looked up at the shattered moon hanging in the night sky. Albus had heard enough. He would be revealing himself early but he was not going to let Yang make the wrong choice because she couldn't decide between helping her friends and family change things for the better or letting Vale's current ideology continue.

"If you ask me I think the choice is pretty clear Miss Xaio Long." The figure said stepping out of a doorway a few yards behind her. He was dressed in a white and gold cloak and hood with gold trim, a gold long sleeve shirt with white trim on the arms and hem, and white pants with gold stripes down the leg, and white boots with gold buckles. He also wore a pair of white and gold fingerless gloves with a pair of crossed scythes sewn onto them. On his belt were six dust-crystals of four different types. His eyes were a deep crimson, and they were full of concerned intrest for the situation the young woman was in.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?!" Yang said standing quickly and activating her gauntlets. The figure held up his hands trying to defuse the situation.

"Easy there, no need to knock me half way to Atlas. My name is Albus Aurum as to why I'm following you let's just say my partner and I have a vested interest in keeping your team and team JNPR safe." As he was speaking Aurum felt a subtle vibration from his scroll. It vibrated once then went still, their signal that all was still calm. "Do you mind if I reply to the message I just received? If I don't my partner will get worried and come looking for me, I would prefer he stay at Beacon Academy and make sure your friends stay safe."

"Fine but do it slowly." Yang said not changing her stance; if she pushed off with her right foot she'd be able to reach the man before he could react. She watched as Aurum slowly pulled his scroll from his pocket and sent his reply. "Now that you have taken care of that mind telling me what you mean by a 'vested interest' in me and my friends?" Yang asked relaxing her stance slightly.

Albus glanced around at the surrounding buildings. "Mind if we talk while going back to Beacon?" The quiet of the area wasn't sitting well with him. Even the insects were silent. Which was unusual for this area of the district.

"Why, do you think the Bronze District is not good enough for you?" Yang asked thinking he was uneasy because of his surroundings.

"Not at all, I grew up here. In fact you are standing next to what is left of the house I was born in." Albus said smiling slightly. His appearance did sometimes give people the impression that he was from one of the upper classes. "Even though I worked hard enough to be part of the Silver Class I spend most of my time here trying to alleviate the problems of those that live here. If anything I prefer the Bronze District to the Silver." He turned and started walking back the way they had come, motioning Yang to follow, heading towards the gates that would bring them to Beacon.

"So Mr. Aurum what did you mean earlier about the choice being clear?" Yang asked as they approached the gates separating Beacon Academy from the Bronze District.

"Please just call me Albus. It's simple do you help your friends and family and possibly change Vale for the better, or do you try and change their way of thinking in order to try and keep them safe? Since trying to change their minds will only encourage them to change the ideology of Vale then the only thing you can do is help them. It takes more than one voice to make a difference, so in my opinion you should add your voice to your friends cause. The indecision of two of my friends played a part in the deaths of half their team. Without support they didn't stand a chance against Vale's ideology. Unity in the idea of change is the only way things will get better." Aurum said as they walked through the short tunnel in the dividing wall.

"Wait are you saying you knew my mother and step-mother?!" Yang asked in shock, as she realized he was referring to Qrow's team.

"Yes Yang, I knew them and because I couldn't convince Qrow and your father to help them they lost their lives. They were killed to send a message. Because the people who wanted equality in Vale did not have enough support the council saw fit to try and silence us any way they could." Aurum said harshly. If Qrow and Taiyang had listened to him he could have gotten them to convince Summer and Yang's mother to leave the Bronze District and Vale altogether, at least until the turmoil and protests at the time had blown over. They had run out of time though and the enforcers of the council found them first.

After their arrest the ruling council used their positions of power to silence the talks of equality with false charges of treason and had the two Huntresses sentenced to death. The executioners however, will never see the sunrise as free men ever again. The deaths of the two women were what pushed the two Huntsmen over the edge. The council enforced inequality the two Huntsmen enforced equality. If you murdered innocent people just because of their views you could expect your actions to have consequences. Albus and Caeruleus did not kill the executioners, but instead placed a few words in the right ears and a brought a few hidden truths to light. The council's butchers had earned a life sentence in prison. As the gold dressed pair left the Bronze District and the gates closed behind them, they didn't notice the eyes that watched them from the shadows as they left the district.


	8. Red, White and Blue

**AN: Now I have returned and finally updated on time! With my new schedule I should be able to keep up with posting properly. I just hope I can survive until the semester ends cause then I can post weekly after it is over. Anyway I have moved the note from before to the bottom of the page, read it if you want. Those of you expecting a Bumbleby moment I'm sorry, saving that for a flash-back chapter. I will actually do quite a few of those, even had a recent request to do one for Weiss from lymle300. Yes he is still alive. Lastly this is now the most followed story on my page. It has only just passed my one year anniversary since joining this site. I never thought I'd have a story get this big. Thank you all for putting up with me I will do my best to keep you entertained. Now enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off. **

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

**Welcome back to the community lymle300, I'll be looking for your updates.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Red, White and Blue**

Enveloped in the shadows of his semblance Caeruleus Albus watched as his partner escorted Yang back to her team's dorm. "Yang I need you to keep what we have talked about secret for now. My partner and I will be able to work better knowing you and your friends won't be targeted because of something you may or may not know."

"Alright Albus, but what if I need to get in touch with you? I still have a lot of questions." Yang asked keeping her voice down.

Albus smirked before replying, "If you need to get in touch with me find a way to make a spark and then whistle I'll hear it and come to you." Before she could ask what he meant there was a muted pop and Albus was gone leaving behind only a cloud of quickly fading sparks.

"Well…that was a thing." Yang whispered before entering her dorm and closing the door to try and get some rest before her classes started at nine that morning. With all of team RWBY safely behind their door Caeruleus focused on the shadows around him letting them take him to the room the hunters shared. He stepped from the shadows just as his partner materialized from the candle on his desk.

"You know Albus I thought you would be the last one to blow your cover. Isn't that normally what you tell me not to do?" Caeruleus asked with a chuckle, placing his katana on the back of a chair.

"And I thought you would stick to the plan and stay at Beacon while I followed Yang. You're not as stealthy as you think, the crickets went quiet." Albus retorted quickly. He wasn't angry, no harm had been done and the team was safe. That didn't mean he wasn't annoyed because his partner thought it was a good idea to leave his post and tail him.

"I didn't tail you, I've been here at Beacon the entire time." Caeruleus said looking concerned. If their enemies were moving already then they would have to be more careful about watching the teams.

"If that wasn't you that I felt watching us...then it had to be one of the others." Albus said placing his dust and his crossbow on the desk he had just stepped off of.

"Given your location in the Bronze District my money would be on the White Fang rather than the Council's enforcers." the swordsman mused.

"Doesn't matter which one of them it was if either of those two had engaged us it wouldn't have ended well for them." the dust-weaver said scowling.

"Hehehe. You call me the impulsive one. Get some rest Albus we've got a cover to maintain in a few hours." Caeruleus said smirking as his friend collapsed onto his bed. The partner's cover had been set up courtesy of Professor Ozpin and had been going on ever since the imprisonment of Summer and Yang's mother.

* * *

**_Two Days Later_**

"Yang what's going on you've been distracted the last two days. Looks like you haven't gotten much sleep either." Blake whispered when she noticed her partner starting to nod off in class.

"Hmmm wha-? Oh it's just that I've been thinking about what we talked about the other night." Yang whispered back to avoid drawing attention. She had been thinking about Albus' advice as well. She still had her questions so she hadn't fully been able to make up her mind.

"Well what have you decided?" Blake asked ducking her eyes to her notes when the Professor looked their way.

"I haven't yet. Though with time I might." Yang said with sigh.

"Alright Yang just don't take too long. Ruby and Weiss seem adamant in finding a way to change things." Blake whispered looking at the pair they were sitting behind.

"I just hope they don't get into trouble." Yang grumbled.

"If they do we can always get them out of it. They were thinking about taking a trip into Vale's Silver District might as well go with them could be fun and I can how you a few of my favorite spots." Blake said with small smile. There was a certain tea shop she wanted to visit, it might help relieve her friend from her thoughts for a while.

"Could be fun I'll meet you at the air-docks." Yang said returning the smile as she stood up from her chair when the Professor ended the class for the day.

After the four teens had stepped off the airship and broken off into their respective pairs Yang and Blake headed to the southern side of the Silver District while Ruby and Weiss headed to the western side to take a look at the library. Why they hadn't just gone to the library at Beacon would have been beyond anyone else, but Blake and Yang had their suspicions.

* * *

**_Weiss and Ruby_**

"Wow, this library is incredible." Ruby whispered a little awe struck. The library itself was easily twice the size of the one in the Bronze District.

"It's not as big as the one in the Gold District but it should have at least some of the information we may need. If we're going to start changing things we had best start with the information on when the kingdoms became this way." Weiss whispered back.

"You're right let's go and see if we can get some help finding what we need." Ruby replied as the pair headed to the librarians information desk.

As the pair walked up to the desk and rang the bell to get the librarian's attention, a ladder shot around the corner of one of the tall bookcases lining a nearby wall coming to a stop just behind the desk. The librarian slid down the ladder with practiced ease and turned to face the red and white pair. He was dressed in a blue coat with white trim, white shirt with blue trim, blue pants with white stripe down the legs, blue boots with white buckles. A crest in the shape of a blazing blue rose was sewn onto the cloak and mirrored on his belt.

"So what can I help you both with today?" The librarian asked, his blue eyes sparkling slightly.

"We need information on the early history of the kingdom of Vale. We're working on a report for our class and Beacon's library was missing some of the things we needed." Weiss answered, ignoring the look Ruby was giving her. Yes it was a lie but the information could prove useful for a future report as well.

"The early founding...follow me I may have just what you're looking for." He relied with a smile. It wasn't everyday someone walked in asking to see material from his favorite section. It took longer than they had expected but after thirty minutes of searching the three of them found a large leather-bound book entitled 'Rise of a Kingdom'.

"Weiss, this might be what we need." Ruby said excitedly starting to jump a little in her joy.

"What can you tell us about this book, sir?" Weiss asked, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder to try and calm her. She didn't notice the blush that had started to form on her friends cheeks.

"Ah, that's the oldest book in this entire library. It details the very moment of the founding of Vale. It also tells of when Vale was different than as it is now. This place was not always run by social status. That only happened within the last two-hundred years, it's also one of the few books to survive the purge that the Council ordered a few years back." The librarian replied, normally he would not have told someone about that part of the book's past but he knew who he was talking to. The pair before him were looking for knowledge of a forgotten past. He was there when it changed and he would do anything to see it returned.

"How long can we rent it for?" Ruby asked her eyes still shining with excitement.

"For as long as you need it. I don't have the time to read it anymore and a book like that deserves to be read. Not kept on a shelf to gather dust." He replied, glad that his prized book had found someone to enjoy it.

"Thank you, sir. This book will be a great help." Weiss said smiling at their success.

"It was my pleasure. If you ever need anything else just ask for Caeruleus and I'll always be eager to help." Caeruleus' reply was interrupted by a shout from a nearby aisle. After bidding Ruby and Weiss goodbye he went to deal with the disturbance.

"Now we can really begin. Step one learn the history of the kingdom and see where it went wrong." Ruby said almost skipping as they approached the doors.

"Step two make everyone see that we are worthy of the stations we hold. Not by social status but by merit of work." Weiss replied speeding her pace to keep up with her energetic partner.

"Lastly get Vale to start thinking the same way. That will be the real issue." Ruby sighed a little, losing some of her stride as she realized the difficulty of that part of the plan.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Weiss placing her hand again on Ruby's shoulder. "Vale wasn't built in a day. So changing its views won't be an easy thing either, we just have to keep working."

"Your right Weiss. Let's start heading back to the docks. I noticed Yang was falling asleep in class wouldn't surprise me if Yang and Blake are back at Beacon now." Ruby replied pulling Weiss through the doors as she picked up her pace again.

"With your brute of a sister passed out and snoring loud enough to put an Ursa to shame." Weiss said frowning, Yang's snores were in fact very similar to the growl of an Ursa. Earlier that morning team JNPR had kicked down the door to their room thinking there had been a Grimm inside it.

"Probably right on that one." Ruby admitted frowning as well. Because when everyone realized what the noise was Pyrrah latched onto Weiss as if she were drowning. It took the other six students to get her off of Weiss. _"I really need to figure myself out soon. I can barely focus around her sometimes."_ She thought, before the sound of Caeruleus' shouting, followed by Cardin Winchester sailing out the library doors, tore her from her thoughts.

"I do not care if you are the son of one of the Council members! Mr. Winchester I will not tolerate that behavior in my library. No matter their station every person who enters my building is to be treated with respect! Until your demeanor changes you are not welcome here!" Caeruleus nodded to the girls with a quick smile before returning to his work, leaving Cardin to pick himself up off the ground.

"Need a hand?" Ruby asked offering to help him up.

"I don't need any help from the likes of you and I- wait your Weiss Schnee! What are you doing with someone like her?" Cardin exclaimed recognizing Weiss.

"That is none of your business come on Ruby we'll miss the next flight if we don't hurry." Weiss said walking past Cardin with Ruby close behind.

"On it Weiss!" The pair sprinted off in the direction of the docks leaving Cardin alone so he could try and save what was left of his dignity.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone this note was brought about by a sudden realization and I figured it would be better said now than later.**

When I first started writing on this site in September there were around 4700 active RWBY stories. When Monty passed away six months ago I feared that like so many other communities the RWBY community would wilt and fade away into obscurity. I am happy to say my fear was ungrounded, when I last checked the archive counts the number of active stories was around 5100 active stories. I always said that when the show ended I would keep writing and keep the world of RWBY turning in my own way. Each and everyone of you is helping to do just that. The show may not be over but you are helping to keep this community going strong. If you are having doubts as to whether or not your stories are any good or if they are worth writing just remember that your stories do matter because they are your own vision of RWBY and no matter how insignificant you think it is, it helps keep the world turning. If you can bring at least a few moments of enjoyment to someone else then you have done an amazing job. If you are just joining this community then welcome to our rather large and somewhat dysfunctional family, I look forward to reading your stories. If you have been here from the beginning then all I can say is thank you for helping make this community what it is now, I'm glad to be a part of it. Keep dreaming, keep creating, keep living and keep moving forward. I'll see you all soon. Enjoy the journey and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.


	9. Plans, Questions, Castes

**AN: I'm not dead I swear! Just had som-**

**?: ****Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'-**

**PC: Cthulhu get your tentacles away from my keyboard! I told you I'd get you when the stars were ready!**

**Cthulhu: ****mglw'n-**

**PC: GO BACK TO SLEEP! *sound of running feet* I should not have opened that tomb. Anyway loss of sanity aside, Vol. 3 hype train is still running without breaks! I do have a request for you guys. I am looking for someone to do some cover art for this story and my others if you are interested shoot me a PM. Now I need to go deal with my Great Old One problem, been staling them for a year now. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTE****ETH ****PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Plans, Questions, Castes**

Weiss was normally an early riser so when she woke that morning in order to prepare for the day, before the rest of the team, she found that she could not move. _"What the heck? Why can't I move?"_ She started to think, her mind still clouded with sleep. Until a long lock of crimson hair brushed against her cheek. When her eyes followed the hair Weiss found who it belonged to and let out a shriek of surprise. "Pyrrha!?"

The shout tore the other three members of team RWBY out of their dreams. The shout was also followed by a loud crash as Ruby jerked into wakefulness fast enough to cause her to fall out of her bunk. "What is with the shouting Wei-?" Ruby started to groan, as she picked herself up off the floor, and fell silent when she saw the source of the commotion.

"Weiss what's going on?" Blake asked yawning as she sat up.

"Why is Pyrrha in your bed?" Yang asked confused from her bunk that was situated above Blake's. Then she noticed Ruby on the floor, her right eye twitching. "Ruby you ok?" The redhead didn't respond, she simply reached for Crescent Rose.

Blake noticed the movement. "Yang we may want to get Pyrrha out of here and as far from your sister as possible."

"What are you talking ab-?" The sound of the bolt on Crescent Rose sliding closed interrupted her.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby, shouted the redhead's name loud enough to finally wake her.

"Whatisitwhat?!" The tall redhead sat upright quickly looking around the dorm.

"Pyrrha you have three seconds to go back to your dorm. Start moving." Ruby said calmly. The older girl noticed Ruby had her scythe in her hands and quickly disentangled herself from Weiss' covers. Free of the blankets and sheets she ran for the door and yanked it open. The force of Pyrrha opening the door in order to escape the smaller redhead's anger caused it to bounce off the wall and slam closed as she left.

"How did she even get in here I could have sworn I locked the door last night?" Weiss asked confused. They had been at the school for a month now and this was the second time one of them had to remove the clingy girl from their dorm.

"No idea princess. Better question would be what's up with you sis? Getting possessive of your partner?" Yang asked with a suggestive look.

Ruby realized what her sister was asking. "I-I ha-ve n-no I-idea w-what y-you are talking about Y-yang."

"Ruby, you're stuttering. What's up?" Yang asked picking up on her sister's nervous habit.

"Nothing Yang. We should probably get a start on the day. I call dibs on the shower first!" Ruby shouted sprinting for the bathroom.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Blake asked looking at the bathroom door as it slammed closed.

Yang pulled put a notepad and a pen starting to make a list. "Yup. Considering my decision to help you three. Might as well deal with this issue first. Then deal with the other problems as they come." Over the last month Yang had come to the decision to help Blake, Weiss, and Ruby with their goal to change Vale. She had also picked up on the subtle changes in her sister's behavior. Quick glances, sudden outbursts; at first she didn't want to think her sister was interested in the formerly upper-class girl. But if the goal was to bring equality to Vale then that way of thinking was not going to help. _"I need to contact Albus. Time for a few answers, especially regarding the Schnees. Would've thought Weiss' old man would have made a move by now." _The blonde thought.

"What are you two talking about?" Weiss asked the other half of her team.

"Nothing Weiss. I've got a few things I need to pick up in Vale, I'll catch you guys later." Yang said heading for the door, now that she had a list of items she would need.

"Try not to get into any trouble Yang." Blake called out as the door closed.

* * *

**_RWBY Dorm_**

After they had showered and gotten dressed Weiss and Ruby had decided to begin reading the book that they had gotten from the library three weeks earlier. "We finally have the time to sit down and start reading this book. Was not expecting the amount of homework we've had to deal with." Ruby said, pulling Rise of a Kingdom from a drawer in her desk.

"Well what did you expect when we had two reports on the history of Grimm and Dust due at the same time?" Blake replied, pulling up chair to join the red and white pair.

"Not two reports at once! I can deal with one but two in the first month of classes is a bit much!" Ruby retorted, opening the book.

As Ruby was turning the first few pages to Weiss stopped her. "Hold up go back a few pages." Ruby flipped back to the page she indicated. "I've seen that picture before in an art gallery in the Gold District." It was a picture of a painting that depicted the first ruler and founder of the kingdom of Vale, King Viridis Vale, and his advisers.

"King Viridis Vale and his Bishops. Do you know anything about them Weiss?" Blake asked, looking over Ruby's shoulder.

"Only that King Vale used his Bishops, which were named the White and Black, to make sure the other nobles treated their subjects with respect and if a rumor of injustice reached him, the King would send the Black to settle the dispute. Most of the time a peaceful compromise was reached and both parties were left on amicable terms. But if a peaceful comprise couldn't be made he sent the White." Weiss said, looking at the picture intently. For some reason the white robed figure that stood on the king's left looked familiar but she couldn't tell why.

* * *

**_Yang_**

_"Can't believe I'm doing this but Ruby won't be able to concentrate if she buries her emotions. Plus if this turns out to be more than a simple crush and something bad happens it could break her." _Yang shook that last thought away. "Nothing bad will happen to any of them I'll make sure of that." the blonde whispered. Then she pushed open the door to a small dust shop to gather the supplies on her list.

"Can help you find something Miss?" The shop owner asked.

"Yes I'm looking for some materials for a project I'm doing." The brawler replied handing him the list of supplies.

"Of course Miss. I'll see if we have the items." The owner said, looking over the list.

"Thanks and if you could I'd like them delivered to this address with discretion if possible." Yang said, writing down the address for her team's dorm and handing it to the man.

"Of course Miss. It seems we do have the items you require, I'll just need to see your ID and then you should be all set." He said, holding out his hand for Yang's ID card.

"Sure, here it is." She said, passing the man her card. It was used as a way of identifying people from other Classes. Unfortunately it was also used to conduct business, if someone from the Bronze Class tried to shop in the Silver District the owners of the store had the right to turn them away. If it was a person from the Gold Class though the owners could not turn them away.

"Thank you Miss...Xiao Long. Your items will be delivered by the end of the day, and if I may, congratulations on making it into the Silver Class. Not many in the Bronze Class have the chance." The man said with a sincere, if unexpected smile.

"Thanks, I hope I can show that I actually deserve to be here." Yang replied, returning the smile.

"See that you do." He said, returning her ID card. Yang was sure his comment was not so much advice, as a it was a warning.

After leaving the shop Yang headed to the Bronze District. _"Should be as good a place as any to call for him." _Yang thought, as she stepped behind a building and activated Ember Celica. She fired her gauntlets once, the sound of gunfire in the Bronze District was unfortunately not an uncommon sound. As the sparks from her shot filled the alley she whistled.

* * *

**_Albus_**

As a bespectacled and grey-haired tea shop owner pulled out his keys to unlock the door he was approached by two men. "Excuse us sir but we have some questions about a girl seen leaving your shop a few weeks ago." One of them said pulling out a photograph.

"Well I was just about to open up for the day. Mind if we talk while I work? I can get a pot of jasmine tea brewing for you both as well, my treat." The man asked, keeping a friendly smile on his face._ "So the White Fang still won't let her go? For such an organized group you are too stupid to take a hint."_

"I suppose we have time for a pot of tea. Lead the way sir." One of the White Fang members said motioning for the owner to go first.

As the owner started to brew the tea he started telling them what he knew. "She is a regular here though with her studies at Beacon she hasn't had time to visit." As he talked he pulled out a vial of herbs and dust and began mixing it into the tea. _"One sip of this and you'll be telling me why you won't leave her be."_ He thought placing the teapot on the table the two men were sitting at.

"Thank you sir. Though it is a-" Before one of the White Fang members could finish speaking he slumped forward unconscious.

"What did you do to him!?" The unconscious man's partner tried to move to him but found his arms and legs would not respond.

"He'll be fine. But don't worry about him. I want you to listen to a story I am going to tell you, by the end of it you'll be telling me everything I want to know." As he was speaking the tea shop owner removed the grey wig and glasses he was wearing, and pulled out his scroll to send a message. "White it's Black. We have rats going for the cheese."

"I'm already watching the dorms." The reply was instant.

"Good. Yellow is calling stay on guard." A whistle from the fire that kept the tea warm had caught Albus' attention. He looked at the paralyzed and unconscious men then carried them into the basement of the shop. "Today is your lucky day you both get to stay here until I return." The drugs in their systems would keep them from escaping. After locking up his shop again Albus faded into a cloud of sparks to answer the summons.


	10. Past Worries

**Found out yesterday that this site tracks deleted chapters as updates. Kinda annoyed cause there technically was no update yesterday. Anyway onto the real update. Sorry this chapter took so long. Holidays and writing for Room: 205 ate up most of my time. You are all getting some Bumblebee this time and some more background, expect the next few chapters to be angst filled cause I'm covering Weiss and Blake's histories in the next few. Hope you all enjoy. The piano piece that Yang is playing is Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs. - Phoenix Commander signing off.**

**Thanks to my friends in The Fellowship of the Meta for beta reading this chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Past Worries**

Three days after her conversation with Albus, Yang was sitting in one of the music rooms of Beacon. While it was true that she was more commonly found in the gym, she had another secret passion. The piano and orchestral pieces. As she sat down on the piano bench Yang pulled out a hair tie and pulled her unruly golden locks into a ponytail. _"Time to see if I've still got the skill to play that piece."_ She thought, before playing the opening notes of the song.

She normally went to the gym and exercised when she had a lot on her mind. But after what Albus had told her Yang's normal method was not going to help. As the notes floated through the room, she mulled over the information. "So Blake has some sort of past with the White Fang. For some reason I don't care. I would have thought I'd be upset that she didn't at least tell me that she had a past with violent extremists. So why don't I feel anything but worried for her?" The blonde asked herself, thinking out loud.

"Thought I heard someone in here, wasn't expecting it to be you Yang." A voice called out from the door.

It startled Yang, making her miss a few notes before recovering her composure and returning to the melody of the song. "Hey there Blake. How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough to know that you can actually play the piano really well, and also the fact that you're worried about something." Blake replied, a little surprised at Yang's talent.

"Yeah I have my mother to thank for that. She and Ruby's mother would always play or sing Ruby and I to sleep at night." Yang said, thinking about her family.

"Sorry if I'm asking something too personal but are you saying that Ruby isn't really related to you?" Blake asked, a little lost as to what Yang was saying.

"No not that. It's just…difficult to explain what the living situation with my family was." Yang replied, trying to think of a way to explain her family history.

"Try then. Our next class isn't till tomorrow." Blake said, pulling up a chair and sitting alongside her piano playing partner.

"Alright, just promise me you'll keep an open mind." Yang said, she waited until the cat faunus nodded in reply. After the nod Yang kept playing but as she did so she started to tell her friend about the Xiao Long-Rose family. "There were the five of us. My mother Raven, Ruby's mother Summer, our father Taiyang, Ruby and myself."

"Wait so your family was-?" Blake started to ask before Yang cut her off.

"Polygamous, yes. As far as me and Ruby were concerned we didn't care, even when others shunned our family. Our parents were happy, we were happy. It wasn't until after we were older that Ruby and I learned about how our social status was involved." Yang said a slight edge in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, tilting her head slightly.

"My mother was born from the Gold Class, Summer was from the Silver Class; our father was from the Bronze. After a while I did some digging and it turned out that we were shunned not because of the way our family lived but, because of the fact that our family was a literal mixing of the classes." The blonde replied, trying to hold back the rising pain the memories were bringing.

"So you have the blood of a Gold Class citizen and Ruby of the Silver. But as the law says you inherit the class of your father." Blake stated, trying to make sense of the information along with the sight of Yang holding back her tears. _"Maybe I shouldn't have brought up her family. This is hitting her hard."_

"Yup, but that isn't the worst part. The worst part is the fact that the Council abused their power in order to separate our family." Yang's eyes flashed red, the music of her song getting louder as her fingers struck the keys with increasing force.

"What do you mean?" The black-clad faunus asked concerned.

"It was during the riots…during the chaos they sent their damn enforcers. They arrested my mother, they arrested Summer, and all of their charges were lies! I don't remember much from that night only gun fire, heat, screams, explosions and brief flashes of white and black. When the fighting was over they were gone, taken by the enforcers of the Council. A week later they...were executed...for crimes they didn't even commit. T-they didn't even get a chance to defend themselves!" Yang growled out almost shouting, giving up on trying to hold back her tears she brought the song to an end. Closing the cover of the piano with a thud, the sound filling the music room with a solemn thud.

"I'm sorry Yang, I shouldn't have brought those memories up." Blake said apologetically.

"That is why I am still worried about our choice to continue going against the ideology of Vale. I-I don't think I can handle going through that again!" Yang shouted before calming down a little, "I know I can't handle losing Ruby." She said, but silently thought, _"I couldn't handle losing you either. That's why I don't care about your past. And if the Council or the White Fang want to try and harm you, Ruby, Weiss, or JNPR they'll need to get through me first!"_ Over the last few days Yang had, unlike Ruby, figured out exactly why she had developed a crush for the feline faunus she called her partner.

"I've told you already Yang, if anything or anyone comes after us we can handle it, besides we have JNPR, as well as Ozpin and Glynda. We aren't alone in this." Blake said, placing a hand on Yang's shoulder, and turning the young woman around and pulling her into a hug. _"I remember those trials. Your family wasn't to blame the White Fang was...if I had known what they were planning before I left maybe I could have helped. But if those colors mean the what I think they do...we have all the help we need."_

"I know, sometimes it's hard to shake old habits. Being the Bronze Class always had me, Ruby and our Dad fending for ourselves. I still have some difficulties relying on others that aren't already close to me." Yang said, shaking her head slightly and wiping away the tears after breaking the embrace. "Anyway that's enough of me crying over the past, what about you Kitty Cat, play any instruments?"

"I used to play the violin" Blake said quietly.

"Used to?" The brawler asked.

"I lost my last one a few years back. I haven't been able to play since." The faunus replied glumly. Blake had loved the instrument but when she left the White Fang and went into hiding she had to leave it behind.

"I bet you play incredibly well." Yang said, _"Looks like I know what I'm doing tomorrow, should make a good birthday present."_ Ever since Blake had let slip that her birthday was coming up Yang had been looking for something to get her. It had been one of the reasons she had gone out into the city a few days earlier and now she had an idea of what to look for.

"Yang I know what you are thinking and don't." Blake said, a slight blush fading from the compliment.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Blake." Yang said, with a slight smile. She already knew which store to check first. A loud bang coming from one of the nearby rooms caught the pair's attention.

"Was that what I think it was?" Blake asked, as she and Yang sprinted to the room.

"Yup Plan A has begun." The blonde replied with a wide grin. "I can't wait to see what kind of ammo this will give me."

"How many other plans do you have?" Blake asked with concern, when they made it to the door.

"Only A through G. Let's just say you had better hope I don't need to use Plan G, I don't want to explain to Ozpin or Goodwitch why there is a crater in the main courtyard." Yang replied, as the door opened. The sight that met them was certainly going to give Yang ammunition for teasing her sister and her white-haired partner.

The red and white pair was currently stuck to the far wall of the room. They were pinned one atop the other by a cargo net that was anchored into the wall. "Xiao Long! I will turn your hair into icicles if you do not let us out of here!"

"Can't do that Princess not until Ruby says what she needs to!" Yang called back keeping clear of the trapped pair and Weiss' waving Myrtenaster.

"What are you talking about? What do you need to say Ruby?" Weiss asked, lowering her eyes to look at the younger girl who was currently splayed across her.

"I-I-I" Ruby stuttered, unable to form a proper reply to the pointed questions.

"Ok that is enough." Blake said, drawing Gambol Shroud and cutting the pair free. They quickly left the room before they could become victims of another of Yang's plans.

"Blake why did you let them go?" Yang whined slightly.

"Cause it wasn't working, your sister needs to tell her without feeling pressured or she never will." Blake said, her bow flattening as her ears tried to flatten themselves in annoyance.

"Maybe you're right. Well how about we some lunch I'm starving, my treat." Yang relented before perking up slightly.

"I swear you have a hollow leg with how much you eat. Lead the way Yang." Blake said, waving her toward the door with a chuckle.

"Hey I'm not as bad as you when fish is involved." Yang shot back playfully.

"And now I know what I'm having for lunch." Blake replied with a smirk, without missing a beat.

"There goes my budget for the day." Yang jokingly groaned.

"Stop complaining you know you like it when I join you for lunch." Blake said, turning around and pulling Yang along. The prospect of fish for lunch had her eager to get to a restaurant.

"No complaints there Kitten." The blonde replied without thinking.

"W-what was that?" Blake asked, releasing her grip on the blonde's hand. Not many called her that and the last one who did had been...close to her.

"Nothing now come on! Food awaits!" Yang replied waving off the question. She took up Blake's hand again and lead her down the hall towards the doors of the school and out into the city.


	11. Lunch and a Lord

**AN: I was going to release this at a later time in the timeline but I think we all needed this. Also I have uploaded a message in the Legion205 podcast on Itunes and PodBean I want you all to listen to it if you can, and tell others about it as well if you can. I think the advice is something everyone should hear in light of recent events. Never stop writing, never stop reading. Do not let your creativity die. - Phoenix Commander Signing off**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PRODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Lunch and a Lord**

Blake and Yang were currently sprinting through the streets of Vale's Silver District. Yang had started out in by pulling the dark-haired girl but, by the time they had made it to the gates into the district Blake was the one who was dragging Yang. As they ran through the streets headed to one of the restaurants, Yang found herself thinking about the young woman who's hand she was currently holding as her heart-rate skyrocketed. _"Calm down Yang, it's just lunch with Blake. You've done this multiple times already."_

It had only been a few minutes since their conversation but it had been enough to throw the normally confident huntress-in-training of her game. Her admission to herself about her feelings for Blake certainly had its own issues. The first being how would she admit her feelings to the person that was her partner. Unfortunately, those answers would just have to wait as the pair came to a sudden stop right in front of the destination. A two story building just across the street from the tea shop the pair normally frequented.

"You coming Yang? Figured after running all the way here you'd be starved." Blake said

"Y-yeah Blake I'll be in in just a minute." Yang responded, _"I need to tell her soon, but how? Then there is the question about her faunus blood. I don't care about that but how do I tell her I know?" _She thought, to herself as she followed her crush into the building.

"Over here Yang!" Blake called out from a table. As Yang sat down, Blake noticed that she seemed distracted. "Yang, what's up you seem a little distracted?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." Yang replied passing the menu back to their waiter, already knowing what she wanted.

"Yang…we've been glued to the hip since initiation. you can't lie to me." Blake replied placing a hand over Yang's, after handing menu back as well.

_"I guess telling her I know about her now is better than later." _Yang thought, looking at the concern on her friend's face. "A few things are on my mind, but one thing in particular. Just promise me you won't be upset."

"Just tell me what's up, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." Blake said, unconsciously entwining her fingers with Yang's. _"For someone who is so used to fighting with her fists her hands are soft...what? What am I thinking? She'd never accept me if she knew what I was."_

Before Yang could answer Blake the waiter arrived with their orders. Blake had ordered a fillet of tuna served on a bed of scallops and lime rice. Yang had ordered large burger with most of the trimmings. "Still surprises me that you can eat all that yet keep that figure Yang." Blake said nonchalantly, before immediately blushing when she realized what she had said. "S-sorry I'm not hitting on you or anything! It's just-"

"Blake it's fine I got what you were saying. Though you have a point it is weird that I can eat as much as I do, my old man's theory is that it has to do with my semblance." Yang said, blushing a little at the unintentional compliment.

"M-maybe let's just finish eating. Might as well head across the street to Silver Pot while we're here."

"We are getting low on chamomile and I could certainly use some more chai tea." Yang agreed, finishing up with her burger.

As the pair walked out to the street and started making their way to the other side of the road toward the Silver Pot Blake brought up her question once more. "You gonna tell me what's wrong Yang?"

"When I went out to get those supplies the other day I also was talking with a friend. They told me some things that shocked me at first but the more I thought about it the less I cared." Yang said taking Blake's hand.

"Yang what are you saying?" Blake asked, her mind racing with possible answers. Only one could have made sense but she hoped it wasn't the one she was thinking.

"Blake…I-I know you are a faunus. I know about your past with the White Fang." Yang said, her voice hitching a little. Yang knew Blake would not like hearing she knew about her heritage without telling her herself.

Panicked at the revelation Blake pulled her hand from Yang's and before she could stop her Blake ran. _"Who told her? Why would she accept me?" _Blake wasn't thinking about where she was going only that she had to distance herself from Yang. Even though Yang had said she didn't care Blake couldn't figure out why.

* * *

**_Albus_**

"You just going to stand there Yang?" The tea shop owner asked from the doorway. He had seen and heard the exchange between the two.

"W-why would she run?" Yang asked, shocked at the reaction. She had expected Blake to take the news badly but not that badly.

"It's my fault really, she should have been the one to tell you, not me. Now Miss Xiao-Long are you going to go find her, or are you going to wallow in self-pity?" Albus asked, hoping Yang would give him the answer he wanted. She did just that.

"I'm going to find her Albus." Yang replied, pulling her thoughts together.

"I know you will Yang. I'll have a few pots of tea ready on your return, good luck." The hidden huntsman replied with a smile. Before going into his shop to ready the promised tea and to send a message. Once the water was beginning to boil he pulled out his scroll and dial a number. "Lord Viridian, Bishop White meet me at my shop."

"We'll be their soon Aurum. What of the teams?" One voice replied.

"Divided right now but Yellow is seeking Black and should be back shortly. We should fill them in on what is happening first." Albus replied, as he stirred in the tea leaves for the pots he was preparing.

"What about Red and White?" Bishop White asked.

"Only tell them if it becomes necessary. They are secure in Beacon and are safe." Viridian replied calmly.

"Understood Sire." Aurum replied, as he began brewing a third pot in order to accommodate his other guests.

* * *

**_Yang and Blake_**

It had taken Yang a few hours in order to find Blake. When she did the fleeing faunus' semblance did not make catching her easy though. Every time Yang thought she had caught Blake it turned out to be a clone. "Blake! Why are you running?! I told you I don't care about your past or that you are a faunus!" Yang shouted angrily, striking the ground and cracking the pavement, after another clone vanished. She wasn't angry at Blake she was angry at herself for not letting Blake be the one to tell her.

"Why?" Blake asked softly, stepping from a nearby alley.

"W-what?" Yang returned, trying to catch her breath after her outburst.

"Why do you not care? I have been lying to you and the others for over a month. Not to mention I used to be involved with the very people who most likely had your parents framed for their crimes!" Blake clarified, her voice rising as she gained control of her thoughts. During their game of cat and mouse Blake had started to think about her reason for running. She knew why she ran, she ran because she was afraid, but she was tired of running when the answers to why Yang cared about her were chasing her.

"But you didn't frame them and you aren't with the White Fang now." Yang answered.

"W-what does that mean?" Blake asked, still not understanding.

"It means it's in the past. You can't fix past mistakes but you can make sure they don't happen in the future." The brawler said somewhat cryptically.

"That still doesn't answer why you don't care."

_"To hell with it."_ Instead of just voicing her feelings Yang decided to just express herself in a different way. She grabbed Blake, wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. One that she poured all of her emotion into, one that she hoped would convey her feelings and give the faunus the answers she wanted. After a few moments she could feel Blake relax and return the kiss with just as much fervor. After a few moments the pair broke apart. "That is why I don't care Blake. I don't care about the enforcers, the council, or the White Fang. I only care about you and our friends. Though obviously I care about you more."

"Well there goes the moment Yang." Blake deadpanned though the smile in her eyes could have rivaled the sun.

"What?" Yang asked slightly confused.

"Nothing, come on you still owe me that tea from the Silver Pot. Afterward however I'll reward you for winning our game of chase." The faunus smirked, suggestively.

"Lead the way Kitten." Yang replied eagerly. Blake's smirk turned into a smile, because this time she knew the person who called her by that name would not turn out the same as the last one.

As the pair returned to the Silver Pot and walked into the shop the sight that met them was unexpected in more ways than one. At the biggest table in the sitting room was Albus, a dark dressed swordsman, and headmaster Ozpin. "It's good to see you both were able to make it back before the tea cooled, please have a seat we have much to discuss." The headmaster said, motioning to the chairs.


	12. History (part 1)

**An: Hey everyone long time no see. This chapter is shorter than I had planned but between RTX and life I have to split it into parts. I'll probably deviate from my normal schedule and post the next part sooner rather than later. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter. Enjoy the journey, don't feed the guard dogs, and keep moving forward.**

**I DO NOT OWN ROOSTERTEETH IT IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF ROOSTERTEETH PODUCTIONS**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: History (part 1)**

"What's this about, Sir, and how did you even know we were here?" Yang asked confused.

"That is one of the things we need to talk about but first I think a proper reunion is in order. Wouldn't you say Caeruleus?" Ozpin said, looking at the blue and black clad swordsman.

"It has been awhile hasn't it Miss Belladonna? Well, it's been awhile since we've spoken face to face." Caeruleus said, with a slight smile as he nodded to Blake.

"Yeah, still never got the chance to thank you both for getting away from the Fang." Blake said returning the nod and smiling at Albus.

"There's nothing to thank us for, Blake, besides you know we've been keeping our eye on you since then." Albus said, with a slight wave. "I do have to apologize though. I was the one who told Yang about your past with the White Fang. They'd come looking for you and I thought I should tell her everything so that she could be prepared in case something happened." Albus said, looking Blake in the eyes as he poured a cup of tea for each of those present.

"No need to apologize Albus, you did what you thought was right." The cat faunus replied with an understanding smile.

"So, that explains why you knew about Blake's past. Now how about telling us what this is all about?" Yang pressed.

"Well I guess we should start at the beginning. When Albus approached you, Yang, he told you that he and his partner had an interest in you. You've now met his partner Caeruleus, though, you may know him better as Caeruleus the librarian." Ozpin said, as he picked up his tea.

"So you're the librarian my sister met?"

"The one and the same, Miss Xiao-Long. Though I'm obviously more than just that and Albus is more than just a tea shop owner." Caeruleus said with a light chuckle.

"They're the Bishops of Vale. The enforcers of equality, the same ones in that book that your sister rented." the headmaster said.

"Wait how is that possible? You'd have to be…." Yang's thought trailing off as she processed the information.

"A few centuries old? Yes, when we met in the Bronze District I told you that I had been born there. I hadn't lied, I had been revived there. The legends surrounding phoenix faunus are actually fact." The white clad phoenix finished the thought before continuing, "Our goals are still the same as well. Since our revival we have helped to try and reform Vale on three occasions. Your team is the third."

"My family was the second wasn't it? Have we met before then?" The brawler asked, as she sipped at her tea.

"Only once, you were just a few years old and your sister had been too young to even talk. As you know, your family was instrumental to the equality movement." Caeruleus motioned to Ozpin, "Lord Vale directed us to protect and guide your family, and we failed."

"You're talking about the trials." Blake asked, taking Yang's free hand in her own. She could feel her shaking slightly because of the topic.

"Yes, and our first attempt at restoring Vale."

"That would have been the White Fang correct?"

"Our first failure, when we first approached them their actions and cause mirrored our own. How could we not support them?" Ozpin mused, staring into his cup. "They turned our cause to violence once the leadership changed. Even though most faunus are part of the Bronze District, the White Fang are the ones most vocal about the movement for equality. When they turned to violence we disavowed them and then approached your family, Yang."

"Then a few years later the Council framed them for the White Fang's actions. Silencing the equality movement and demonizing the White Fang and by extension the faunus." Caeruleus said, finishing the short history lesson.

"But what does any of that have to do with us?!" Yang's voice was barely above a whisper, but she might as well have shouted the question.

"Your team and team JNPR are in the same predicament as your family had been. A mixing of the classes. The eight of you are in a perfect position to make a difference if you are willing to help." Ozpin replied.

"Sire, maybe I was wrong we shou-" Albus started, realizing Yang was upset.

"If you promise me I can find a way to clear my family's name, while making Vale a better place then I'm in." Yang said suddenly, cutting off the phoenix faunus. "I have already made my choice to help my sister and Weiss change things. I want to make sure my mother and Summer are exonerated of those charges in the process."

"We had already planned to do just that. Since that terrible day the best we have managed so far though was getting the council's butchers imprisoned." Albus' blue clad partner said.

"How did you manage that?" Blake asked, quizzically.

"Information can be very powerful. More so than even violence." Albus said with smirk.

"I do have another question, Professor Ozpin what's with the royal honorifics?" The slip of the titles from the two bishops had caught Blake's attention.

"I'm much older than I look. I'll bore you with the details some other time. My full name is Ozpin Viridis Viridian Vale, and I've been around almost as long as my bishops." Vale's founder said chuckling a little at the looks Blake and Yang gave him.

"I don't even know where to start…" Yang said, questions rising quickly.

"Well, for now I intend to start by accompanying the two of you back to the school. It goes without saying no one can know who I am. My bishops and I died a long time ago, as far as the public are concerned the people you see now only share their names." Ozpin said, looking at each of the girls in turn. Before standing and picking up his cane, getting ready to return to the school.

"Understood Sir, but what about Ruby and Weiss?" Blake asked.

"We'll fill them in when needed. This endeavour will need to be dealt with on two fronts, as we cannot allow the White Fang to continue to operate and we must deal with the Council and their supporters. The two of you will work in the shadows against the White Fang, and the other members of your team will deal with the public eye and the Council, as they are in a better position to do so." the ruler turned headmaster replied.

"Well, the Schnee name does carry a lot of weight. Seems like the right way to go about things. What about Weiss' old man?" Yang asked, wondering about any interference from Weiss' family.

"Still no movement, I'm afraid. This doesn't make sense. Still, there isn't much we can do about that now. We'll contact you if something comes up, either with the Schnees or the White Fang. Until then just focus on being the best Hunters and people you can be." Albus said, clearing the table of dishes as his guests prepared to head back to Beacon.

* * *

**Beacon Halls**

After Ozpin left them Blake and Yang by their room and headed back to his own. A thought occurred to Blake. "Yang I know Ozpin said that not all faunus are as vocal about the move for equality so I have to ask, did you and Ruby have other friends who were faunus before me?"

"Actually, yeah we did, still do in fact." Yang answered, her hand resting on the door knob.

"Well that answers half the problem." Blake sighed.

"Half?" Yang asked, noticing a slight droop in the bow that concealed her partner's faunus trait._ "If Albus is right and those really are cat ears I don't think I could resist petting them."_

"How do you think Ruby will react to finding out I was part of the organization that her mother took the fall for? Hell, I'm still surprised you don't care. Not to mention Weiss, the Fang has been causing her family a lot of problems." Blake asked worriedly, leaned against the wall opposite the door, her gaze boring into floor. The cat faunus once more found herself wrapped in Yang's arms.

"Blake look at me," Yang said gently, waited until Blake eyes met her own. "You are not part of the White Fang anymore, it's in the past and you weren't the one who framed my family. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, my sister and Weiss may end up being difficult. But, you don't need to tell them until you are ready, and when you do I'll be there by your side."

"I know you will be Yang but, it might be a while before I can find the words to tell them." Blake replied, nestling into the crook of Yang's neck, subconsciously she started to pur.

Yang suppressed a squeal of delight before replying. "I'm not gonna rush you. Besides we do have things that'll keep us distracted when we aren't helping Ozpin and the Bishops."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Classes, training, and let's not forget Operation: WhiteRose. Since plan A failed I need to move on to plan B." As Blake started to groan at the thought of the continued matchmaking escapades concocted by the blonde brawler Yang continued, "And last but certainly not least there's you. What'd ya say Kitten, up for a date this weekend?"

Blake's answer was to pull the blonde into a kiss, which the two soon became lost in. Before long the night was waning and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Unwilling to move from their new position against the wall opposite the door, and oblivious to the figure that had approached them.

"This was not what I meant when I said to make sure they don't come to harm Ozpin. I'll let them continue to help but I will step in if I have to, and if something happens to them your bishops won't stop me from coming for you." Qrow whispered, looking at his niece and her partner. With a sigh he picked the pair up each in turn and deposited them into their beds, before leaving in a flurry of black feathers.


	13. Sorry to do this but I do what I have to

**I am sorry to do this everyone but in light of recent events I am going to be discontinuing this story. The reason is I am going to be still continuing to work on Pedigree with Shadow Nightblade but I am also taking over Pack from him as well. And to be honest I haven't had the urge to write this in almost a year. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone but this is what I have to do if I want to keep the other stories going. I will leave this story up and if anyone wants to pick it up just shoot me a PM. - Phoenix Commander signing off**


End file.
